


percy's drabble collection

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: these r really short but i need to get them out
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Nyx/Persephone (Hades Video Game), Sephiran/Zelgius (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. edelbern

Bernadetta still cradles her with trembling hands sometimes, Edelgard all broad and reddened and bloodied grace in her embrace. Feather-light, her scared hands running through the Emperor’s snowy hair carefully. 

Her Emperor regards her with warm eyes, handsome in the low light. She watches her hands where they tangle with Bernadetta’s, scarred all over, a stark contrast to Bernie’s soft skin. The light is low. 

The fear – it is still there sometimes. For both of them. Jagged all over, the two, warm hands quietly tangled in one another, and they tremble like leaves, tremble the horrors away, words unspoken. Sometimes all one needs is the warmth of another, the closeness. 

She’s like soil, the Emperor thinks sometimes. Grounding and steady and soft under her.


	2. sephzelg

He has nothing to give. Everything he ever gave, it was taken away, yanked from within him so violently the exit wounds still bleed him dry. His love, his voice, his wings, the warmth of his eyes, all replaced by a hollow kind of beauty that leaves you grasping for any semblance of warmth, anything that will make you feel less hopeless. 

All he ever loved, his wife, his child, his people, it was wrung away from him. His broken mind is playing an unsettling tune, the notes crescendo in a horrendous cacophony, and all his hollow bones can do ( all they shall ever do ) is listen, and all his heart will ever do is rot. 

His footsteps echo through the earth, a ghost repelled by all, like a foreign and sickening virus. All he does is infect, gnaw and eat and take until naught but a carcass is left. 

He has nothing to give. 

He stretches out his empty hand, boney and hollow. 

From one husk to another, Zelgius takes it.


	3. persephonyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for needles

She watches the Night gently, her long fingers delicate as they card the needle through the fabric of the sky, the thread delicate and crystalline against the velvet, plush and dark and enveloping like her. 

She watches her, all marble-like beauty as she embroiders yet another star upon the night sky, and she wonders why the sparkle of the stars feels more familiar than it should, warm in the way that holding Zagreus in her hands in, in the way that being loved feels. 

“ Nyx,” she asks, oddly shy. 

“ Did you – did you watch over me?” 

Nyx looks away reluctantly, and Persephone scrambles to fix her mistake. 

“ I don’t - I’m not offended!” She looks down, where Nyx has pierced her finger with the needlle, and a drop of ichor has fallen upon the sky. A new galaxy, odd and warm and absent in its beauty. 

“ If anything...I hoped.” 

“ You...hoped?” Nyx whispers, looking at her reluctantly through her onyx eyelashes. 

“ I didn’t - I didn’t think you... you would.” 

“... Well, now you know!” She shines like the sun. Nyx wants to steal her away, all for herself, envelop her in gold and ichor and nightshade until all the woman can feel is joy. She deserves to be loved. She deserves to be adored. And Nyx yearns, how she yearns, how she yearns. 

“ I don’t mind,” she adds, her voice a whisper. It doesn’t feel like her, to be so bashful, yet is feels gentle against her. ( What doesn’t? What wouldn’t?) 

She walks back up on the earth. 

The moon and the stars and the sky all love her. And perhaps that is all a god is, or a god should be, adored by life as she is adored by darkness, as she is adored by death.


End file.
